The Bloody Beyblade War
by Goddess of the Gods
Summary: In Europe, the Majestics(mainly Oliver)meet a long time friend but she isn't a friend any more! The only reason she's in France is to rest for her main mission: to find Osima Bim Laden! what will the boys do to save her from her terrible past? Read and R
1. Flashback To France and a Stupid Trumpet

GOG: I think this will be my best fic ever!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Saya, Freedom, and "Leader".  
  
~*~*~*~*~* THE BLOODY BEYBLADE WAR *~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"But Mother, Father, this is my dream! I can't let it go so easily!" Saya, the age of 18, yelled to her parents. "Saya, sweetie, we both love you very much" Her mother said with concern, " but we could never let you go through with this....um...crazy idea of yours." Saya argued back, "but it's NOT crazy!" She glared at her father, who was about to speak " Nor stupid!" Her father sighed and looked at his wife, " I think she should do this." His wife's eyes went wide, "Do you know how deadly this is! She's only 18 for God's sake!" "I know, I know, but she is old enough to make her own choices. And plus she is requested but the American Army. We can't let our home country down." The mother sighed, "You're right." She turned to her daughter, "you may go through with this BUT come back in at the most 5 years." "I will mother, I promous." "Good, now go and pack. It says here you will leave sometime tomorrow." Saya's mother pointed to a letter from the American army. "I will!' she yelled as she was running up the stairs to pack her things.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"AH!" Saya quickly sat up in her bed, hitting her head on the bed above her own. " ow... darn trumpet!" she got up and got ready for the big day. The day when she would lead her troop to the cursed land of Iraq. It had been three years sense she left France and one year sense the September 11th attacks. For the past three years, she worked her way up the ranks of the American Army and now she stood, tall and proud, a general. A 21-year-old general. Her troop treated her with the highest of respect and she did the same to everyone else. Over the years in the army, she would be sent out to spy on other countries because she could speak over 16 different languages, 18 if u include Egyptian and American. She was dubbed one of the BEST spies that America has to offer. And because of this, many countries that never feared America, now did.  
  
~*On the Training Field*~  
  
"GOOD MORNING MEN!", Saya yelled across the sea of solders. All dressed the same except Saya, who's uniform was more classy. "GOOD MORNING SIR!", the men yelled back in reply. " YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW WHAT TODAY IS! THIS IS WHAT WE HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO DO! WE ARE TO HEAD FOR IRAQ, BUT WE WILL STOP AT FRANCE AS A RESTING POINT! GOT THAT?!" "SIR YES SIR!" "GOOD! WE WILL LEAVE TONIGHT AND IN APROXIMENTALY THREE DAYS WE WILL LAND IN FRANCE! WE WILL SPEND ANOTHER THREE DAYS THERE AND HEAD FOR IRAQ!" Saya's words caused a roar amongst the crowd and she walked away. She mumbled to herself," I can see you again mother, father. After three years....  
  
~*End Chapter*~  
  
GOG: that was FUN! I've wanted to do a fic like this and now I have! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone else in the room: backs away and runs for their lives. 


	2. Enter The Majestics

GOG: Well Danzku, I DID update soon. Like u wanted. I really like this chapter. It kinda explains a lot of things.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own Saya, Freedom, and "Leader"  
  
~*~*~*THE BLOODY BEYBLADE WAR*~*~*~  
  
~*At the docks*~  
  
"Everything is loaded on board and ready to leave General." "Good job solder. Now get on board and lead them to France. I presume you know the way?" Saya asked the 2nd rank solder. "Yes, why I have been there many times before. But how are you going to get there?" She only answered with," I will be using one of the AAF's (American Air Forces) fighter jets. Some of the other generals will also be using the same models. The jets will be of great use, no matter where we go." The young solder listened to this but then asked, "About how many generals will there be on this mission? I mean you are one of the best fighters and the best spy that America has. Surely you will not need that much help." "~*Sigh*~ well I guess you can say that, but when dealing with a man of hiding, it's always better to have 1,000 than 1. Now I think you should go and start the boat. Sea travel takes much longer than that of air." "Oh um.yes sir." He have her a salute and headed off toward the huge ship. Saya chuckled to herself as he walked off, "These young recruits today, do not have much sense." She then walked over to her fighter jet and got in the cockpit. She put on her helmet, started the engine and flew off in to the morning sky.  
  
~*In Europe*~  
  
"Hey you guys! Did you read the news today! This is big!" Enrique said while running into the living area of Robert's home in Germany. He was holding a newspaper from France. Robert and Johnny were playing chess and didn't even bother to notice. Oliver on the other hand was just watching and came up to him to see what his Italian friend was holding in his hand. "Enrique, um.is that?" Oliver asked and pointed to the paper in his hand. "Oh this? It's part of my dad's newspaper. Hope he doesn't mind. Anyway, read this article. It's great news!" Enrique handed the newspaper to Oliver. He went to sit and began to read. It said:  
  
People of Italy! News that American Solders will be arriving sometime in France tomorrow has the public of Europe asking" why?" and we have the answer. From what we have learned from the Americans, they will remain here for 3 days at an old base built for such occasion. Their reason it for rest and to restock what they have. The leader of all this, General Saya, has told us that if any of her troops sees any form of crime in progress, they will not hesitate to stop it. Our leader has given his full trust and friendship to Saya and her troop of 6,000 or so of men and women from America.  
  
"Wow. Are you sure this is all true Enrique?" Oliver asked him once he had finished reading. Enrique was too busy to hear Oliver because he was watching Robert and Johnny fight about if they should play another game. Oliver walked up to Enrique and whacked him over the head with the newspaper. Robert and Johnny stopped their bickering and turned to Oliver. "Ow! What was that for Oliver?" Enrique asked while rubbing his head. Oliver pointed to the section he was reading before, "This. Do you really think this is all true?" Enrique took the paper from the French boy and said, "Oliver, if you don't believe the press, then why don't we all go to the docks and check it out for ourselves?" "What in the world are you two talking about?" Robert asked. "This is what we're talking about. Read it. You to Johnny." Enrique said. He pointed to the information as he handed it to the two older boys. When they were done reading it Johnny spoke out, "Ha! Are we supposed to be afraid of the American Army? This is like a warning." "Johnny, no one is asking you to, but I have heard of this 'general' before. I am pretty sure that she is one of the best spies in America and is one of the top fighters in the world." Robert told the rest of the Majestics. Oliver also told what he knew about the girl, "You all may know her stories and ranks, but I know her personally. She moved to France at the age of 3 from America. And stayed here until we were18. We always played together and grew up together. I'll never forget when she left.......  
  
~*Flashback*~ ~*Oliver's P.O.V*~  
  
"Oliver, I'm leaving France to go fight in the American Army. They requested me themselves." "Buy Saya, why? I thought you liked it here in Paris, France?" "I do Oliver. I really do, but I was born in America, it's my birth country. And plus, I've always wanted to go to America. I haven't been there sense I was like 3. I really want this, Oliver. Nothing else in the world could make me happier." I just sighed, there was nothing in the universe that will change this girl's mind. "Fine, it is your life after all. But please remember to write to me when you have the chance." I stood up. "I will Oliver," she also stood up," I told my parents that I would return in 3 years at the most. And I will say the same to you." The next thing she did had to have come right out of the blue. She jumped in my arms and kissed me. I, of course, returned it. We parted and she whispered in my ear, "I love you Oliver." "And I you, Saya" And then she left.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Oliver?.....OLIVER!" Enrique screamed at me while waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh.um.sorry. Anyway, I think we should go and see for ourselves if she is truly coming" And with that said, the group of boys went to sleep, ready for what, or who, they would see the fallowing day.  
  
~*End Chapter*~  
  
GOG: what will the Majestics encounter when they go to the docks? Just review to find out! 


	3. Do You See What I See! I Do And Holy Cow...

~*~*~*~*~THE BLOODY BEYBLADE WAR*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*The morning of the next day in Europe*~  
  
"*Slurp* Hey, have any of you seen Oliver? He's usually the first to get up." Asked Enrique while taking a sip from his coffee. Robert looked up from the German newspaper, "I haven't seen him sense last night. What about you Johnny? When did you see him last?" Johnny answered with a plane, " same as you. He's might be asleep still." "Well I'll go and get him up. We don't really know when the Americans are arriving." Enrique said as he got up. He walked up the spiral stairs that lead to the main rooms. He took a left and stood outside of Oliver's bedroom. He knocked. "Oliver? You up? We might have to leave soon for the docks." No answer. Enrique knocked again. "Come on Oliver. This isn't funny. Open the door right now." Still no reply. Not bothering to try again, he opened the door to see a sleeping Oliver facing the over-size window. Enrique sighed and said, "What a lazy bum." He carefully walked over to the opposite side of the bed Oliver was sleeping on and jumped on it. He did this several times until he heard a moan and a groan. Oliver turned over to see Enrique with a big grin plastered on his face. "What in the world are you smiling about?" "Oh nothing. It's just that today we get to see General Saya in the flesh." "That's today?!" he looked over at his clock. "Why didn't you guys wake me sooner?" "I don't know." "Well Enrique sense I'm up now, get out and let me dress. I want to look good for Saya." "Aw! Our little Oliver has a crush on the mighty General!" "Shut up and just leave." "Ok ok fine" and with that said Enrique left. Oliver looked out his window, "Oh Enrique what you think is a crush is much, much more."  
  
~*In the air*~  
  
Saya just sighed. "This isn't as bad as I though. Maybe I should have joined the air force instead of the army, but then I wouldn't be going back to France." There was a pause until she got a call on the radio. She picked up the speaker and said, "This is general Saya reporting, over." She got an answer. "General Saya? It's me the solder you spoke to before we took off. Over." "Yes I remember. But why are you calling? Did something go wrong? Over." "Oh no sir. Everything is fine on the sea unit. I only called to report to you that we are about 100 miles from the loading docks in Paris. Over." She sighed with relief. She had thought something terrible had gone wrong. "Well thank you solder. When you get there tell the troop that I will meet up with them shortly after your arrival. Got that solder? Over." "Of course I do, General Saya. Over and out." And he hung up. It felt good that Saya was surrounded by people who she could trust her life too and that all these different people were here for the same reason: to protect their country, the good old U.S of A. she looked to the sides of her jet and saw one jet on each side of her. "Hm. I guess that 2nd rank was right. I won't need that much help."  
  
~*Europe*~  
  
The boys were all dressed and were driving to the loading docks to see if the famous general would show. "Man, I can't wait until we get there! I really want to at least get a glimpse of what she looks like." Enrique blurted out while looking out the window. Johnny sighed, "Who really cares about weather she comes or not? It's not like she knows any of us, am I right?" By now Oliver had had enough, "That's it you guys. Enrique, stop getting excited about someone that you don't even know will be showing. And Johnny, I know just about everything about Saya." The rest of the boys just looked at their French friend with wide eyes. Robert finally spoke, "Wow Oliver. I didn't know you could get like that." "I don't think anyone did, Robert." Enrique said. For about the next hour, the majestics rode to the docks in silence. "Here we are Master Robert." The driver informed the boys. "Thank you and I will call you when we need a ride home." Robert said and the driver left. Johnny looked around and said, "Man oh man, this place is so cool!" Oliver sweet dropped and said, "It's just a loading dock Johnny. Nothing more." He looked onto the horizon and pointed, "You guys! Look at that!" the boys all turned to look at where he was pointing and gasped. "It is HUGE!"  
  
GOG: this is so exciting! Wonder what Oliver saw? Review the chapter (or story) and you'll get the next chapter! I would like at least 3 reviews. Now is that so much to ask for? 


	4. Author Alert!

GOG: I hate to say it, but…

I will not be continuing one with this fic anymore!

I've just lost the inspiration to go one with these stories. They will stay up though! But do not fret! For there will be more stories!

Everyone: Finally!

GOG: Yea, It's been a while…but! If anyone would like to continue on writing the fic, feel free to ask me! I'll most likely say yes.

Much love to all and to all much love,

GoddessOfTheGods

GOG: Fear the almighty Goddess!


End file.
